Mobile Suit Gundam: The Return of Zeon
by KuRiSuKun
Summary: With the final fall of Char Aznable and Neo Zeon the Earth Sphere was in state of peace. But now a new threat will bring about an end to this happiness. A young newtype boy named Chris embarks on an adventure to stop his new nemesis, and to return peace t
1. Default Chapter

Mobile Suit Gundam: The Return of Zeon 

Disclaimer: 

I do not own the Mobile Suit Gundam. It is copyrighted by Sunrise and produced by the good people at Bandai. 

I do, however own the main character and the other original characters that are in this fan fic. This story is a complete work of fiction and has nothing to do with the main UC Gundam storyline. It is a side story that takes place well after Char's Counterattack.

This is my first fanfic and this is only the first chapter. If I get good reviews I will upload more.

And now onto the story:

With the final fall of Char Aznable and Neo Zeon the Earth Sphere was in state of peace. But now a new threat will bring about an end to this happiness. A young newtype boy named Chris embarks on an adventure to stop his new nemesis, and to return peace to the people of the Earth Sphere.


	2. A Dream of Things to Come

****

Mobile Suit Gundam: The Return of Zeon

"Were are you? Damn it, Show yourself" screamed Chris as he franticly searched for his enemy. Just then he saw something move behind one of the buildings. He trained his beam rifle on the pink light behind the windows. Then took aim, and fired. Bam!! The laser from the rifle tore through the building and obliterated the head of the green mobile suit. He moved around to the side of the building and fired the beam rifle at the headless machine until it fell. Then a face popped up on the monitor. It was a distress signal from his teammate. 

"Chris my suits really messed up, I need you to cover me while I get back to base." 

"Ok, Gotcha, I'm coming." Chris started running and then blasted the thrusters to propel himself forward. A few blocks away, he found his teammate Alex. The two suits made their way trough the city. Chris was in covering formation right in front of Alex. They finally reached the bridge that led out of the city. They ran across as fast as they could because there was no telling when the enemy would find them. They were near the middle when it happened. Five Zeon Zakus flew out of the water and surrounded them. Chris shot a grenade at the one in the middle and blew it up. Alex backed up towards the water as he fired at them. 

Just then a burning red laser shot out of the water and hit Alex in the back. The laser punched a hole into the mobile suits core. A few seconds later Alex's suit exploded.

"AAAALLLLEEEEXXXX!!!!" Chris screamed. He drew his beam sword and charged the four mobile suits. With a few slashes he easily cut down the four suits. He turned towards the water and shot at it with both his beam rifle and vulcan guns. Then the laser fired again. Chris tried to dodge the laser but was hit in the side. It melted his arm in a fiery red rage. He lost both his arm and shield. Then another shot fired, this time it hit. The laser pierced the armor of the cockpit and shot through the core. Chris was enveloped by the heat of the laser and his Gundam exploded.

"AAAGGGHHH!!!" Chris screamed as he sat up in his bed dripping in cold sweat. He turned on the lamp on his nightstand and took out his journal.

  
**_I had that nightmare again. You know the one were Alex and I are fighting the Zeons and getting killed by some weapon from under the water. I can't help but think that these dreams mean something. But I'm not sure because they sure are really weird. Maybe it has something to do with that new mobile suit that Dad has been building. I don't know but I must figure it out._**

-Chris's Journal-

He placed the book down on the nightstand, and got out of bed. He put on a pair of black punk pants and a blue t-shirt. He then opened the drawer to the nightstand. Pushing his bank to the side revealed a small wooden box. He opened the box to reveal a small semi-automatic pistol. Carefully he took it out, slid the clip into the handle, and pulled back the cock to chamber a bullet. Then slipped the gun into the back waistband of his pants and walked out of the bedroom. He crept down the hall, and then down the stairs. Chris sat on the floor next to the front door and slipped on his blue Airwalk sneakers. He then grabbed his keys and cell phone and walked out. Once he was outside he opened the cover to the phone and input Alex's phone number. A few seconds later it started to ring. After about a minute someone picked up.

"Hello? Said the person in a groggy voice.

"Hi Al its Chris" 

"Chris, do you know what time it is?

"Yeah, sorry for calling you so early but I have to tell you something really important. I need you to call Alyssa, Sara, and Justin and I need you all to come down to the "warehouse".

"Ok I'll tell them to be there at ten. How's that?

"That's fine Al. I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye Chris."

Chris closed the cover on the phone and slipped it into his pocket. He then walked over to the garage and hopped into the blue buggy that was parked there. He started it up and sped away. The tires leaving some skid marks on the concrete of the driveway. A few seconds later the buggy was on the empty street and Chris put the pedal to the metal and barreled down the street. He was going so fast that the buggy looked like a blue blur. 

Some time passed and by the time he got to the warehouse the sun was cresting the horizon. He parked the small vehicle and then ran over to the door. Chris pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He entered the dark room and groped along the wall trying to find the light switch. Once found he flipped it on. In an instant the white halogen lights flickered on overhead. He then walked over to the computer and switched it on. The huge monitor flickered to life and took a few seconds to boot up. Chris pulled out the plush leather chair and sat down.

"Ok, time to get to work," he said to himself. Chris cracked his knuckles, then he typed in the information that the computer needed in order to search the data files for the Mobile Suit plans that he wanted. After a few seconds, the computer found the schematics and displayed them on the screen.

"Hm…So I was right. The Mobile Suit in my dream was the Zeta. But Alex's Mobile Suit was different. It had those two, big rifles. Its model number, what was it? It was F…something. What the heck was it? Ah ha, now I remember. It was F-91."

He typed in the information to find the schematics for the F-91. Another few seconds went by and then the schematics for the F-91 appeared on the screen.

"Gundam F-91. Yup, that was it. I'll just use the computer automated systems."

Chris set up the automated systems to finish the framework for the Zeta and to begin the construction of the F-91. A box appeared on the screen. It said, "Initialize construction?" Chris moved the mouse over to the little box marked 'Yes' and clicked it. He then moved the chair out a little bit, laid back, and put his feet up on the desk.

"I know something bad is going to happen. But when?" He sat there, contemplating. As he thought, his eyes began to get heavier and heavier, until they finally closed and he fell asleep.

Meanwhile… Out in the far reaches of the Earth's orbit

"Lieutenant, how long until the solar cannon is finished?" Said a tall blonde haired man.

"It will be finished in about five days, sir!"

"Good, good. I'll teach that damn Federation! They'll wish that they never oppressed our people."

"Zeon will RISE AGAIN!" he cackled and laughed maniacally. 


End file.
